The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of bidens, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBF14326’. ‘KLEBF14326’ originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female bidens variety ‘BF-2010-0025’ (unpatented) and an unknown male bidens variety.
In July 2011, two bidens parental lines, the female bidens variety ‘BF-2010-0025’ and an unkown male bidens variety were open pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2012 which had yellow colored flowers and was subsequently named ‘KLEBF14326’. In May 2012, ‘KLEBF14326’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLEBF14326’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.